Pour unique témoin: l'astre Lunaire
by MamouthRose
Summary: D'étranges crimes sont commis à Los Angeles. Le capitaine Toledano ne parvient pas à appréhender le coupable. Et pour cause, celui-ci est aussi rusé qu'un renard! Don Diego De la Vega, épié par un homme mystérieux, devra rentrer dans une course contre la montre afin d'empêcher de nouveaux meurtres de ternir la tranquillité du pueblo.
1. Seul la Lune en est témoin

**Prologue**

Une silhouette sombre, douée de mouvements lestes et agiles, se faufila sur le toit, quittant l'hacienda des De la Fresneda . Sa cape noire voleta au vent, provoquant un bruissement semblable au claquement des ailes d'un oiseau. Ses pas étaient rapides et précis, aucun moment d'hésitation ne venait ternir sa marche. A ses mains, des gants sombres. L'on ne pouvait discerner entièrement son visage, un masque noir surmontant une petite moustache brune. Le tissu de ses vêtements était de qualité tout comme le cuir de ses bottes noires.

Dans la cour de la propriété, le corps d'une femme était étendu sous un arbre, cerné de pétales de fleurs. Elle avait les yeux fermés si bien que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement, un bras sur la poitrine, un rictus sur les lèvres semblant à un léger sourire. Elle était âgée, les cheveux grisonnants et le visage inondé de maturité. Son habillement prouvait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'aristocratie et pour cause, elle était l'une des servantes de la famille des haciendados. Elle se prénommait Felicidad et avait été à leur service depuis son plus jeune âge, tout comme sa propre mère avant elle.

Dans la pénombre, l'astre lunaire, impassible, apportait un peu de clarté à ce lugubre tableau. La silhouette, indubitablement masculine, sauta finalement avec une grande agilité de l'un des toits pour atterrir doucement sur la selle d'un magnifique cheval noir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet animal, pourvu d'une carrure imposante et de muscles bien présents, faisait partie d'une grande lignée de champions. L'étalon et son cavalier s'élancèrent rapidement, s'éloignant de la propriété, tandis que dans la cour de l'hacienda, des dizaines de personnes s'étaient réunies autour du corps. Doña Isabela De La Fresneda poussa un cri d'épouvante en découvrant la brave femme dépourvue de tout signe de vie, du sang à son côté. Sous l'émotion, elle tressaillit et son époux dut la porter au salon, où elle put revenir de sa pâmoison plus ou moins paisiblement à la vue des circonstances. Un brouhaha s'était élevé et l'atmosphère était devenue oppressante. On avait fait chercher un médecin, pour entretenir l'espoir. Cependant, tout le monde savait que la brave femme était partie rejoindre son Créateur et que personne ne pourrait plus la sauver.

Peu après l'arrivée du médecin, le capitaine Toledano, accompagné de quelques troupes se présenta à l'hacienda, où il découvrit l'objet de toutes les inquiétudes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un meurtre était commis dans de si étranges circonstances à Los Angeles. Déjà, deux autres assassinats avaient eu lieu, les semaines précédent cette soirée tragique, mettant un terme à la quiétude des beaux paysages de Californie. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le patio ne parlaient que de ces événements innommables. On débattait du lugubre décès de la Señorita Fernandez et de celui, survenu quelques jours auparavant, de sa servante. Les deux femmes avaient été retrouvées dans une position semblable à celle de la vieille domestique. Celui qui leur avait ôté la vie les avait positionnées d'une façon particulière, les mains sur la potrine, un voile sur le visage, recouvrant le corps de pétales de fleurs, dans un coin, à l'ombre du patio de l'hacienda de Don Ricardo Fernandez. Il les avait tuées en les transperçant de sa lame en plein coeur, avec une minutie tant déconcertante que terrifiante. On aurait dit des tableaux astucieusement mis en place par un artiste de renom. Hélas, de bien morbides tableaux. Néanmoins, si certains détails étaient semblables cette fois-ci, le meurtrier – s'il s'agissait du même homme - avait été clairement moins soigneux. La femme d'âge mûre n'avait pas de voile sur le visage, les pétales étaient disséminées un peu partout et non de la façon si impetueusement et cruellement ordonnée qu'elles l'avaient été chez ce pauvre Fernandez. Toledano hocha la tête en songeant à Don Ricardo. Le pauvre homme ne s'était plus montré en ville depuis le décès de sa fille et il s'était juré de pourfendre l'homme qui lui avait volé la plus grande de ses richesses. Le Capitan ne pouvait à présent se pardonner le fait de n'être point parvenu à apréhender l'investigateur de ce crime odieux avant qu'il ne recommence à commettre ses atrocités. Ce fut donc personnellement, avec l'aide du sergent Garcia, qu'il entreprit de questionner toutes les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du domaine des De La Fresneda.

Le lendemain, au pueblo, beaucoup de monde s'était retrouvé dans l'auberge, apprenant au fur et à mesure des arrivées les tristes événements de la veille. Le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres et le moindre péon était au courant de ce qui s'était produit. Un homme, un indigène à la carrure imposante, domestique chez les De La Fresneda, racontait avec une pointe d'effroi dans la voix, ce qu'il avait pu voir et entendre. Un peu plus loin, un caballero, magnifiquement vêtu, sa veste brodée de beaux fils dorés, écoutait attentivement le récit. Il sirotait un verre de vin, attablé en compagnie d'un autre homme, ses yeux noisette posés avec intérêt sur la masse humaine qui cernait l'un des coins de la taverne. Il finit par se lever, pour se mêler à la foule entourant l'Indien qui gesticulait tel un esprit fou en racontant le drame. Un détail de son histoire avait piqué la curiosité du jeune homme, qui s'empressa, après un court moment d'hésitation, de prendre la parole.

"Vous avez dit que Zorro était là?" demanda Don Diego De la Vega, étonné, mais n'en laissant rien paraître, cependant désireux d'en apprendre davantage. Bernardo, son fidèle serviteur, l'avait suivi et écoutait attentivement lui aussi, bien que tout le monde ne le pensât sourd dans le pueblo.

"Je pense qu'il était là pour protéger Felicidad." déclara l'indigène. "Il devait savoir que cela allait arriver. Zorro sait toujours tout." continua l'indien en hochant la tête de haut en bas comme pour appuyer ses dires et prouver qu'il croyait réellement en ses propres paroles. Cela fit légèrement sourire Don Diego, qui se tourna subitement en entendant une autre voix résonner dans le fond de la pièce.

"Des histoires qui m'ont été comptées, je sais que El Zorro est très habile avec une lame. Suffisamment pour viser en plein coeur. Il se peut qu'il soit l'assassin de cette pauvre malheureuse!" s'exclama avec hargne l'un des protagonistes présents dans les lieux. De nouveau, un brouhaha s'éleva, emplissant l'auberge d'inquiétude. Le jeune De la Vega opina du chef à son tour, mais cette fois-ci dans l'optique d'indiquer son désaccord. "Nous avons déjà eu à faire à des imposteurs. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le vrai Zorro. Nous n'avons rien qui nous prouve qu'il ait pû commettre cet acte terrible. Et s'il s'agissait du Zorro que nous connaissons tous, je suis certain que ses intentions étaient nobles." affirma-t-il paisiblement, mais sur un ton empli de certitude. Il pouvait malheureusement lire dans les regards que l'affirmation de l'homme en colère avait suffi à semer le doute dans certains esprits. Padre Felipe, curé à la mission San Gabriel, l'avait dit une fois "Le diable se pare toujours d'une auréole la première fois qu'il apparait à nous" et peut-être que certains méditaient encore à ce sujet. Finalement, la foule se dispersa, l'indien n'ayant plus aucune information supplémentaire à donner à cette populace si curieuse et inquiète en ce qui concernait l'avenir de leur lieu de résidence.


	2. Chapitre 1 – Des fleurs prometteuses

**Chapitre 1 – Des fleurs prometteuses**

"Cette histoire commence vraiment à m'intriguer, Bernardo. Qu'aurait à gagner un faux Zorro dans une telle affaire? Encore une tentative de discréditation? " demanda Don Diego discrètement à son serviteur muet, sachant pertinemment que son ami ne pourrait lui répondre dans un lieu si fréquenté, même en langage des signes. C'était en vérité un questionnement rhétorique, prononcé aussi bas qu'un chuchotement. Qui aurait le plus à gagner en ce moment d'une baisse de la popularité de Zorro? C'était une question complexe, puisque si le Renard avait énormément d'amis, il avait également son lot d'ennemis.

Bernardo haussa simplement les épaules, puis suivit et imita son maître lorsque celui-ci se rassit à une table près de la porte d'entrée de l'auberge. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, se grattant le menton en signe de réflexion, le jeune homme n'aperçut le sergent Garcia que lorsque celui-ci eut fait quelques pas dans la salle.

"Oh Sergent!" s'exclama Diego afin d'attirer l'attention de l'officier à l'allure bedonnante, mais non moins imposante. "Me ferez-vous le plaisir de vous joindre à moi?" demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire sincère. „Puis-je vous offrir quelque raffraichissement?" S'il y avait bien une personne qui pourrait lui donner des informations concrètes sur les sinistres événements de la veille, c'était ce brave officier Garcia.

"Oh gracias, Don Diego!" répondit son interlocuteur avec hâte, les yeux pétillants, prenant d'ores et déjà place face à son jeune ami. "Je veux dire, avec plaisir.." se reprit-il ensuite, une joie apparente illuminant les traits de son visage. Tout le monde ici connaissait son malheureux penchant pour la boisson et savait que l'on pouvait tout obtenir de lui dès lors qu'on lui payait de quoi assouvir son besoin d'ivresse. Diego fit signe à Maria, la serveuse, d'apporter un verre pour le sergent. Ce dernier n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour attraper la bouteille d'excellent vin posée devant lui et remplir son gobelet de façon plus que généreuse.

„Vous m'avez l'air épuisé, Sergent. Vous avez passé la nuit à rechercher El Florista?" demanda inocemment Diego, après avoir avalé une gorgée de son breuvage, tandis que son interlocuteur venait tout juste de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

„El Florista?" reprit le sergent, intrigué, levant les sourcils.

„C'est ainsi que les habitants appellent le meurtrier des haciendas Fernandez et De la Fresneda. Je pensais que vous aviez déjà entendu ce terme, après tout, vous êtes proche de l'affaire et les rumeurs vont vraiment bon train." expliqua le jeune Don.

„Oh oui, vous pouvez le dire, Don Diego. J'espère qu'on aura pas à faire à lui de sitôt, c'est un vrai vaurien. On a passé la nuit à fouiller les collines, à interroger tout le monde à l'hacienda, mais on a trouvé personne. Cet homme sait disparaître presque aussi bien que Zorro le fait toujours. D'ailleurs, Zorro était là, lui aussi... Je me demande ce que cette canaille avait prévu cette fois-ci. " commenta le soldat, tenant son gobelet fermement entre ses deux mains.

„Zorro, vous dîtes?" s'étonna le jeune homme comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de la présence du fameux bandit masqué sur les lieux du crime.

„Oui, plusieurs serviteurs des De la Fresneda l'ont vu sur les toits, en train de s'enfuir après qu'on ait découvert le corps. Mais je pense qu'il a dû manqué son coup cette nuit-là, sinon la pauvre Felicidad serait encore en vie." répondit le sergent en hochant la tête de façon désolée. Felicidad était une femme d'âge mûre que chacun avait eu le temps de rencontrer et de connaître, avec plus ou moins d'affinités. Elle était le genre de personne à toujours laisser une bonne impression: calme, respectant les règles de bienséance, même si elle n'était pas issue d'une noble famille. Qui plus est, aux yeux de sa maîtresse, Dona Isabela, elle avait davantage été une amie qu'une domestique. „Pourquoi Zorro aurait-il été là, si ce n'était pour la protéger?" ajouta ensuite le brave sergent, comme s'il venait d'entrevoir subitement des explications possibles et des théories à prouver. Finalement, il hocha de nouveau la tête, semblant chasser ses pensées comme l'on laisserait passer un coup de vent.

„C'est une très bonne question, sergent." déclara simplement Diego. En effet, il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi un faux Zorro était présent sur les lieux d'un crime si atroce, que pouvait-il bien y chercher? Etait-ce un vaquero ou un jeune homme qui désirait jouer les héros? Etait-ce le meurtrier? Dans tous les cas, il devait très certainement être au courant de ce qui allait se produire. Il était difficile de déduire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, mais Don Diego doutait des intentions nobles de cet imposteur. Visiblement, son interlocuteur n'était pas en mesure de lui donner des réponses et il prévoyait donc déjà de se rendre chez les De La Fresneda dans la soirée, voir s'il ne pourrait y trouver quelque indice, peut-être même quelque preuve.

Le sergent Garcia but plusieurs grandes gorgées de sa boisson, avant d'afficher un sourire, venant éclairer ses traits fatigués. „Ah... Du bon vin, il n'y a rien de mieux pour requinquer un homme après des heures de dur labeur!" s'exclama-t-il. Puis, presque aussitôt, il reprit la parole.

„Vous savez, le capitaine Toledano pense qu'il est possible que le meurtrier d'hier ne soit pas celui qui a tué la Senorita Fernandez. Ou alors, que quelqu'un l'a supris en plein acte avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer ce qu'il était venu faire." Il parlait un peu plus bas, comme s'il était en train de dire un secret à son ami, ou des informations sensibles. Sans doute le capitaine lui avait demandé de garder les élements de l'enquête secrets pour le moment. Mais évidemment, le brave officier ne savait pas se taire, surtout en compagnie de son ami de longue date car combien même le sergent ne parlerait pas aussitôt, la caballero lui délierait aisément la langue. De toute façon, ce genre d'informations se répandrait très vite, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout le pueblo ne parlait que d'El Florista.

C'était devenu l'affaire à suivre. Certains étaient dégoûtés par cette histoire, répugnant d'en parler, mais écoutant tout de même attentivement les échos qui en ressortaient. D'autres avaient l'air de faire preuve de bien plus de curiosité malsaine.

„Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui l'a conduit à déduire cela?" demanda le jeune De la Vega, bien qu'il ait déjà quelques idées à ce sujet.

„Les fleurs. Elles n'étaient pas dispersées de la même manière que les fois précédentes. Et, vous avez dû en entendre parler... Cet homme recouvre les mortes -pauvres malheureuses- avec un voile transparent. Mais cette fois-ci, nous n'avons trouvé aucun voile." Il poussa un large soupir. „C'est bien maheureux ce qui se passe, Don Diego. Cet inconnu doit être fou. Un fou furieux." Effectivement, le sergent, comme la majorité des habitants de Los Angeles, se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait bien mettre en scène des assassinats d'une telle violence avec tant de soin, semblant y prendre énormément de plaisir. Déjà, certains superstitieux parlaient du Diable ou d'un esprit mauvais qui se matérialiserait pour se venger, ou punir les pêcheurs des actes odieux qu'ils avaient pu commettre. Mais il était clairement difficile d'imaginer la jeune Senorita Fernandez, qui avait tout juste atteint l'âge de se marier, de commettre des pêchés dignes de punition divine.

"Si je puis me permettre de vous dire un secret, Don Diego..." Continua le brave homme en se penchant vers son ami. "J'espère que Zorro va intervenir. Je crois qu'il est le seul capable de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Moi, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'y comprends rien." Et ce n'était pas étonnant. Si le sergent avait un coeur d'or, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien rusé, mais cela le rendait attachant.

"Mais, sergent, c'est un hors-la-loi!" s'exclama le jeune De la Vega, amusé, mais ne désirant rien en laisser paraître, se battant intérieurement pour afficher une mine outrée. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir de gêne son ami, atteint par la taquinerie.

Puis, reprenant une mine plus grave, Diego posa son verre, qu'il tenait jusque-là dans une main, avant de reprendre la parole. Une idée avait fait chemin dans son esprit ou plutôt une pensée et il devait rapidement en faire part à l'officier.

„Le Capitan a demandé une surveillance de l'hacienda?" Le sergent le regarda, se demandant où il voulait en venir, arquant les sourcils. Les De La Fresneda avaient déjà subi beaucoup d'émotions ainsi que de tourments et il n'aurait guère été judicieux de les embarasser de la présence de lanciers à leur domicile, surtout que la maîtresse de maison ainsi que la plupart des habitants du rancho étaient en deuil. Et pourquoi donc auraient-ils à présent besoin de protection? Le tueur était loin et ne reviendrait certainement pas sur les lieux du crime.

Le jeune Don n'attendit pas que l'homme le questionne pour poursuivre:

„Si c'est le meurtrier de la Senorita Fernandez qui s'en est pris à la pauvre Felicidad, il se peut qu'il s'en prenne à présent à Dona Isabela. Vous vous souvenez, il a d'abord tué sa servante de avant de s'en prendre à la Senorita... Et s'il suit un procédé similaire à chaque méfait..." Diego avait levé un sourcil, comme pour inviter son interlocuteur à faire les déductions lui-même. Après que quelques secondes se soient écoulées, le sergent sembla avoir une révélation soudaine, sursautant même sur sa chaise, dans un mouvement rapide. Les soldats avaient tellement été omnibulés par la présence de Zorro et par les recherches dans les collines, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchi à cette posibilité. Le capitaine Toledano subissait également beaucoup de pressions extérieures dans cette enquête. Combien-même avait-il eu la présence d'esprit de songer à la sécurité de la Dona, cette idée avait aussitôt dû s'évaporer alors qu'il s'était concentré sur les recherches dans les collines. Après tout, plus personne n'aurait besoin d'aide si ce vaurien avait été capturé.

„Il se peut que la Dona De La Fresneda soit en danger!" s'exclama l'officier en enfilant son chapeau. „Je vais aussitôt en parler au Capitaine. Heureusement que j'y ai pensé!" ajouta Garcia avant de se lever et de prendre congé poliment de son ami. Ce dernier eut un large sourire. Il était toujours plaisant de faire croire à ce brave sergent qu'il avait lui-même trouvé un indice.

Plus loin, dans le fond de l'auberge, un homme, les cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs, la peau bronzée par les rayons du Soleil californien et une moustache sombre finement taillée, les avait observés, en silence. Il était entré dans la taverne quelque temps plus tôt, avait commandé une bouteille de vin et s'était fait très discret. De là où il se situait, il ne pouvait guère les entendre, mais il avait regardé leurs lèvres remuer et dessiner des sons dans la langue espagnole. Il avait pu deviner les mots, même s'il ne pouvait tout comprendre. Il avait suffi qu'une personne se lève à plusieurs reprises et lui cache la vue l'espace de quelques insignifiantes secondes pour qu'il perde certaines bribes de la conversation. Mais, il n'était pas réellement intéressé par ce qui était en train de se dire. Il n'était pas non plus très intéressé par le sergent Garcia. Celui qu'il avait semblé jauger avec précision était Diego De la Vega. A sa façon de le regarder, on aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de l'admirer, comme on admirerait un modèle ou un mentor. On aurait dit qu'il était en train d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes, comme s'il allait les consigner plus tard pour les apprendre par coeur, comme s'il était en train de suivre un spectacle fascinant. Cependant, il avait affiché une mine neutre tout au long de son observation attentive et seul son regard, miroir de son âme, pouvait alors trahir ses émotions. On pouvait y lire de la curiosité, de l'admiration et une pointe certaine de défi.


End file.
